1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods of attaching devices serving to protect the forearm from possible injury, especially that caused by a hot object being placed against the forearm; and more specifically, it relates to gauntlet like apparatus employed by a waiter to ward off the effects of hot-plates or a hot serving-tray per'se.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,137 (filed: December 1932) contemplates a mustard-gas warfare hand-protective glove, in which the thumb and the four opposed digits are shown (albeit not claimed) divided into three discrete portions;--that is, all five digits are cooperative yet the thumb is isolated, as is the index-finger discretely isolated from the three last fingers (ref. FIG. 3). However, this inventor could had not ventured any thought toward using the glove for the serving of a hot-tray or hot-plates, ventured any thought toward using the glove for the serving of a hot-tray or hot-plates, especially since the materials from which the glove were fabricated gave no consideration to the presence of extraordinary heat,--only protection from warfare-chemicals considered potentially injurious to the wearer's skin. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,136 (filed: November 1941) is shown a somewhat general hand-mitten type of glove;--here again, in (ref. FIG. 3) which the inventor prefers the thumb and index-finger (fore-finger) be descretely isolated from the other three together protected fingers. Moreover, In U.S. Pat. No. D-258,625 (filed: January 1979) is shown a heat-protective arm and hand glove for hot-food service; wherein the thumb, index-finger, and three remaining fingers are received in discrete digit-receptacles formed integrally thereto. The design FIGS. 2 & 5 reveal that the entire hand and forearm is enveloped by the conventional glove construction, wherein the hand is thus inserted only from the aftward end of the glove.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,946 (filed: February 1958) is shown (ref. FIGS. 1&2) a heat-insulative potholder type hand-glove, which employed a particular grid-pattern of said embossed construction in combination with an aluminum impregnated plastic coated fabric; said to render at least the palm interfacing side of the glove somewhat reflective of heat emanating from a utensil such as a hot frying-pan. However, while the insulation padding is practical for a mitten type of hand-glove, it would become unmanageable bulky if attempt were made to subject such bulky padding (as exhibited in FIGS. 9-12) to a tightly rolled coil of material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,544 (filed: April 1985) is shown a server's (waiter's) single gauntlet apparatus, having an alligator like (FIG. 2) forward-mouth portion which is transversely occluded at the throat region, thereby enabling user's thumb (FIG. 1) be protectively received into the upper-mouth portion while user's remaining four fingers are protectively received into a discretely bifurcated lower-mouth receptacle portion (FIG. 4). Noting particularly that the aftward portion of the gauntlet merely lays unsecured above the aftregion of the forefarm; while forwardly, the dexterity of user's fingers relative to their thumb is flexially compromised whereby only one hot-plate can be carried within the grasping mouth of the gauntlet.
In U.S. Pat. No. D-300,676(filed: April 1986) is shown an open-ended padded-sleeve like forearm-protector, for which no purpose is stated; while in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,793 (filed: February 1996) is shown an inexpensive disposable laminated-plastic sanitary forearm-sleevelet apparatus, which is made to be readily avulsed (torn away) from an extensive dispensing-roll of such devices. However, no provision is made for insulating heat from injuring the forearm over which the sleevelet is worn.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,888 (filed: July 1992) is shown a forearm support-cradle apparatus, said for use in conjunction with extensive operation of a computer-mouse device;--which is essentially a linear U-shaped soft-foam channel provided with dual transverse forearm encircling loop-straps, serving to secure the cradle fast to the lower-side of user's forearm. The forward loop-strap is said to be elastic, while the aftward loop-strap is said to be made adjustable to the girth of user's aft-forearm region via a hook-&-loop type straping arrangement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,694 (filed: April 1995) is shown a flexible web-wrapping type of sports-glove (such as for bicycling, weight-lifting, water-skiing, etc.), which is installed by helically wrapping the wrist-panel portion about user's upper-hand, palm, and wrist region primarily; and is cited here primarily for the manner in which the opposed thumb is isolated from the cooperative fingers. However, as with all of the other known glove devices being discussed, there is no provision for readily removing one's digits from the forward-retention portions of the glove; nor is there anticipation toward conveniently stowing the glove article upon the immediate forearm.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,535 (filed: July 1995) is shown a forearm apparatus for conveniently cradling a baby; which employs two padded-sleeve like portions, one encircling the aft-forearm, the other encircling the lower-upperarm, leaving the elbow region open. The apparatus is said to lend comfort to the parent holding an infant for long periods; thereby reducing fatigue. Accordingly, there is no thought given to protecting the forearm from heat; which is the primary purpose of the instant invention hereof.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved thermo-gauntlet device, commercially referred to as the ARMER-PAK.TM. Serving-glove, currently being developed for production under auspices of H. T. Spear-Mfg./Mkt. Co.,--exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.